More Frightening Than Evil Aliens
by ClydeandRani4ever
Summary: A criminal alludes the police while hiding out in one of Park Vale Comprehensive's classrooms.
1. Chapter 1

More Frightening Than Evil Aliens

Set during the fifth season.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sarah Jane Adventures, the BBC does so I'm not making any profit off of this story and I have no intention of infringing on Copyright laws.

* * *

Rani Chandra awoke in her bed and pulled the hot pink comforter off of her head. She hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and yawned a bit before rising to her feet and putting her pink robe on. She headed to the bathroom first where she showered and put her make up on. Next, she returned to her bedroom and got dressed for the day. She checked herself in the mirror before she had gone downstairs for breakfast. She made a face at her school uniform. Rani had grown tired of wearing the same thing year after year, and day after day. Yes the clothes were different because she had grown taller since she first started at Park Vale Comprehensive. However, it was the same old uniform: a white shirt, a black skirt, and a black tie. _I can't wait till I go to Uni I'll never wear anything like this again, _she thought as she finished getting ready for school and then walked downstairs.

Her parents were already in the kitchen. Haresh, her father, was sitting in one of the brown wooden chairs at their brown kitchen table. He was reading the paper and drinking a cup of tea.

Her mum, Gita was cooking eggs and sausage for breakfast. "How do you want your eggs, Darling?" she asked her daughter.

"Scrambled hard," Rani replied. "Do you need any help, mum?"

"No, I'm fine," Gita said as she cooked.

Rani grabbed the pot from the coffee/tea maker, poured some tea into a brown mug and then placed the coffee/tea pot back into the coffee/tea maker. She then sat in one of the brown chairs at the kitchen table. "So what's going on in the world today?" she questioned her father about the news of the day.

"Hmm," Haresh replied. "I already said, Gita, I want my eggs fried please."

Rani laughed lightly.

Gita shook her head and rolled her eyes at her husband while she tried to keep from laughing. "Haresh, you're becoming more absent minded every day." She finished his eggs and used a spatula to put the eggs and two sausages on his plate. "Come and get your breakfast."

Haresh placed the newspaper down on the kitchen table, rose to his feet, and walked over to where his plate was waiting. "I am not absent minded, and thank you," he said about the breakfast before he kissed her and went to sit back down again. He ate while reading the paper.

Rani held back from asking about the news of the day again since her father was eating and just waited for her breakfast to be ready.

* * *

Sky Smith had already finished showering and getting dressed for school. Thus, she walked down the stairs and ventured into the kitchen. She grabbed a box of cereal and a blue plastic cereal bowl. She placed the bowl on one of the marble counter-tops, opened the cereal box, and then poured some of the cereal into it. Sky closed the cereal box, walked over to the white refrigerator, opened the door, and looked for milk. Her search proved unsuccessful. "Mum, we're out of milk!" Sky bellowed.

Sarah Jane walked into the kitchen wearing blue jeans, a white buttoned up blouse, and her brown vest. "There's no need to shout, and there are pastries left from yesterday. You can have one of those for breakfast instead." She grabbed the pot from the coffee/tea maker, poured some tea into a white mug and then put the pot back into the coffee/tea maker.

"Okay," Sky said and poured the cereal back into the cereal box before getting a chocolate pastry to eat instead.

They both sat in black chairs at the black kitchen table while Sky ate and Sarah Jane read the paper between sips of tea.

"Is there anything interesting or exciting in the news today?" Sky inquired between bites.

Sarah Jane sighed. "More like terrible, unfortunately there are things in this world that are worse than evil aliens."

"Mum, what's wrong?" Sky's interest was piqued.

"Another house was broken into yesterday and this time the owner was home," Sarah Jane replied.

"Did the intruder hurt the owner?" Sky asked.

"The intruder killed him, Sky," Sarah Jane said as gently as she could.

Sky's face clouded over with fear and worry. "You shouldn't stay home alone until the intruder or intruders are caught. I'll stay home with you."

Sarah Jane smiled, and reached over and hugged her daughter. "Don't you worry I have Mr. Smith to protect me. He can put a protective barrier around the entire house."

"Is that barrier activated right now?" Sky inquired.

"Not yet but it will be," Sarah Jane kissed her daughter and then went upstairs to tell Mr. Smith, her super alien computer, to activate the shield.

Rani and Clyde walked into the kitchen while Sarah Jane was upstairs. Both were dressed in their school uniforms. Rani was also wearing her blue jean jacket while Clyde was wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Hey, Sparky, are you ready to go?" Clyde asked. "We're running late."

"Almost," Sky said. "I'm waiting for my mum to tell me that Mr. Smith will be protecting the house and my mum today."

"Which alien does the house and Sarah Jane need protecting from?" Rani worried. "What's up?"

Sky handed her the paper and Rani found the article that Sarah Jane had been reading moments earlier.

Clyde read over Rani's shoulder while Rani read it. Not long after they finished reading the article. Rani handed Sky the newspaper back and Sky placed it on the kitchen table.

"I sure hope the police catch that bloke or blokes soon before someone else is killed or hurt," Rani spoke first. "It's bad enough that they're stealing from all of those people did they have to kill that man?"

"Rani, I don't want you being home alone anymore. We'll come here after school or we'll go to my house until your parents get home each day. At least till the crook or crooks is caught," Clyde said.

"Clyde, that's silly I'm not going to give into fear. I'll be perfectly safe alone in my own house. I won't be coming here or your house just because there have been several break-ins and a murder," Rani protested.

"Oh yes you are," Sarah Jane said as she returned to the kitchen. "And so is Clyde. You three already walk home together, and now until further notice you'll be coming here."

"Sarah Jane, just because that man was killed it doesn't mean that either of us are in danger," Rani tried to reason.

"Rani, this isn't open for argument," Sarah Jane insisted. "Now get going the lot of you or you'll be late."

"Is the shield activated?" Sky asked.

"It is," Sarah Jane said and gave all three of them the code to get into the house before the kids left for school.

* * *

"My dad wanted me to stay after school and get a ride home from him every day," Rani said as she walked to school with her two mates. "So I guess this plan is much better."

Clyde nodded as he walked on the light gray sidewalk, and as they passed by a long red brick wall and a few trees. "My mum wanted to pick me up and drive me every day. Talk about a major embarrassment."

"They're just trying to keep you two safe. What is so embarrassing about that?" Sky was confused.

"Sky it's not really embarrassing it's just a little annoying since Clyde and I will be adults soon."

"Mum worries about the Doctor too and he's been an adult for a long time," Sky replied. "So she'll probably always worry about us, Luke, and Maria. Your parents will probably always worry about you too."

They discussed the situation more on the way to school.

* * *

Rani walked into her first class of the day, English, and sat at her usual desk. She pulled a purple notebook out of her knapsack and also her English book. She placed both of them on the light brown wooden desktop, and then reached into her bag again for an ink pen.

"I heard he was decapitated," one of the boys in her class said as he combed some brown hair out of his brown eyes. "And that the intruder used an ax."

His red haired blue eyed mate laughed. "Oh come on your winding me up. I heard…" The boy continued as he provided a grittier description of the victim's death.

"Shut up!" Rani shouted at the two boys.

"Oh come on, Rani, we're just messing about," the first boy said.

Rani shook her head. "What if it was someone you love and care about that was murdered would you still be messing about? Would you still be messing about if your lives were in danger? Grow the 'F' up."

"It's okay, you can say the full word in here our teacher is running a little late," the second boy joked. "And why don't you grow up and stop taking everything so seriously?"

"Yeah, mate," the first boy said.

"What happened to that man is serious." Rani argued.

Rani was still arguing with the boys when their teacher walked in and quieted the three of them. The teachers brown hair was tied up in a bun and her blue eye contact lenses, she normally wore, were already in. She started class for the day, and was still lecturing when the class was interrupted by the door flying open. Seconds later a tall muscular man with dirty blond spiky hair and blue eyes walked in aiming a gun at the teacher.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

The gunman closed the door behind him and walked over to the teacher. He kept his black gun aimed at the teacher.

"Let the kids walk out of here," the teacher's voice shook. "I'll stay."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," the man said. "You see it will look very suspicious if all these kids walk out of class at the same time. Now I'm not here to hurt anyone I just need a place to hide for a bit."

As he spoke the sounds of police sirens began to fill the air. Seconds later the air also filled with an ambulance siren. "No," the gunman loudly protested. _How did they find me here? _He motioned the teacher to the windows with his gun and then turned and glared at the students. "Don't even think of trying anything because if you do your teacher dies, and please don't be stupid enough to attempt to be a hero today because it will only get you killed. Now everyone keep your hands on your desks where I can see them." The gunman then turned to the teacher. "How many police cars are outside?"

"There are four and there's also an ambulance and a paramedic truck. What did you do then?" the teacher was curious.

"That is none of your concern," he said as he locked the door.

The teacher turned around at glared at him. "You just barged into my classroom waving a gun around, a banned gun it looks like I might add," she chided. "You're putting all of our lives at stake so it is my concern."

* * *

Haresh Chandra had been sitting in his dark blue swivel desk chair at his tan desk when two police officers walked into his office. Both were wearing police uniforms; however, that's where the similarities had ended. The younger officer had a full head of dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and the older officer had thin balding blonde hair with gray eyes.

"Headmaster Chandra," the older officer addressed Haresh.

"That's me, how can I help you officer?" Haresh inquired.

"With the help of CCTV video footage we have identified the man whom has been breaking into houses the past few weeks. His name is Joshua Adams," he explained as he showed Haresh Joshua's picture. "And we have reason to believe that he's hiding out in this school."

"What?" Haresh was stunned. "Please tell me that he's not armed."

"Unfortunately he is he fired at one of my officers this morning when my officer and his partner tried to apprehend him at his home. He then ran and headed in this direction," the officer replied.

Haresh's face clouded over as his fear and worry increased. He worried about the children, teachers, and staff. However, he mostly worried about one person in particular, his daughter. "What do you want me to do?"

"First we need to evacuate everyone from the building," the younger officer advised. "Once that is done we'll move in and start searching the building for Joshua."

Haresh nodded and calmly began the evacuation proceedings. Not long after all of the classrooms had been evacuated with the exception of one classroom, Miss Jennings English class. Haresh tried to open the door only to find it locked. Thus, he began knocking on the red door. "Miss Jennings, open this door now!"

_Dad, no go away, _Rani silently thought fearing that the gunman would shoot her father if he continued to knock.

Haresh looked through the glass window of the door and had seen Joshua inside. His fear and worry became mixed with anger as he made a very quick decision. "Joshua, I know you're in there, and I know what you did! Let everyone out of there and you can hold me hostage, yeah?!"

"Not happening, now get out of here or I start shooting!" Joshua threatened.

Haresh's eyes found his daughter and he exchanged a look with Rani before one of the police officers grabbed him and led him out of there.

"Mr. Chandra, you need to go outside," the older officer from earlier ordered.

"Let go of me," Haresh growled. "My daughter is in there with that lunatic."

"And you'll only get her, you, and everyone else in there killed if you continue to try to talk to Joshua Adams. He's already killed one man, he also killed one of my officers, and I'm certain he won't hesitate to shoot anyone. Now go, we have this," the officer ordered again.

Haresh acted like he was going to leave, and seconds later he bolted for the classroom instead. He was caught and stopped by three police officers and escorted out of the building.

* * *

Clyde found Sky in the crowd of students and staff who had gathered in the school parking lot. "Hey, Sparky, have you heard anything yet?"

Sky shook her head. "I was hoping that you or Rani would know why we were evacuated. I was hoping you two would know why the police are surrounding our school."

Clyde shrugged. "I haven't a clue; maybe some kid called in a bomb threat." He pulled out his red mobile and dialed Rani's number. His call was unanswered and went straight to voice mail.

"Hey there's Haresh," Sky pointed and ran over to their head master.

Clyde followed her and he began to feel uneasy when he had seen the look on Haresh's face and in his eyes. "Mr. Chandra, what's wrong?"

"Rani and everyone in her class with her are still inside. The police won't let me get them out." Haresh appeared dazed as tears welled in his eyes.

"Why won't they let you?" Clyde fretted.

"What's wrong?" Sky worried. "You look like you're going to cry."

Haresh brought them both up to speed as his tears began to fall. He feared that his daughter would be hurt or worse killed, and wished he could do something to save her, his other pupils, and their teacher.

"No, no, no, no," Clyde reacted and bolted towards the building entrance. He was quickly stopped by Haresh and two police officers.

"Clyde, you are not going in there." Haresh kept a firm grip on him. "I'm not going to have another one of my pupils in danger."

"But, sir, Rani is in there," Clyde protested as his own eyes welled with tears. "I have to get her out of there." _She's the girl I love, and I haven't worked up enough courage to tell her yet. _He continued to struggle to free himself from Haresh's grip. "Let go of me."

While Haresh and Clyde argued, Sky pulled out her new mobile phone that had been replaced the last time it got smashed while out defending the Earth from an evil alien. The new one was prettier than the last it was purple with pink stars all over it. _Mum can save Rani, the other students, and Miss Jennings with her sonic lipstick, _Sky thought as she dialed Sarah Jane's mobile. _When she's done that gun will be as flat as a pancake. _Sky waited for her mum to answer.

Sarah Jane finally picked up her blue mobile and turned off the telly using her black remote control. She had been taking a break from her latest article and watching a DVD movie from her comfortable cream colored living room sofa. She looked at the caller ID display, pressed accept, and then put the phone to her right ear. "Hello, Sky, is everything all right? Did you forget to bring anything to school?"

"Mum, Rani needs your help, her entire English class needs your help," Sky urged and then proceeded to tell Sarah Jane everything.

Sarah Jane's face went grim as she listened to what Sky had to say. _Stay calm, Sarah Jane, don't panic. Panicking won't help them. _"Sky, I'll be there as quickly as I can, but you probably won't see me."

"I understand, mum, and please be very careful," Sky sounded worried.

"I will be," Sarah Jane promised. "And don't you worry I'm going to get Rani out of this."

"I know you will, I love you, mum," Sky said.

"I love you too, baby," Sarah Jane said before they hung up with each other. She then bolted out of the living room and to her stairway. She ran up the reddish brown stairs and didn't stop until she was in her attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you," she called out.

White steam came out as her brick chimney like wall opened. Also, there were loud sounds as Mr. Smith opened up in his usual fanfare. "How can I help you, Sarah Jane?"

"I need the fastest path to Rani's English class," Sarah Jane answered. "And I need it yesterday."

"Do you know the room number? If not it'll take a bit longer," Mr. Smith advised.

"I don't, but her teacher's name is Karen Jennings," Sarah Jane replied.

Mr. Smith ran the scans and also examined the blue prints of the school.

Sarah Jane paced while he worked, and wished that he could work faster. She also thought of Joshua Adams while she waited. _He's already killed one person, and almost killed another. Alien or not I'm going to stop him. He will not harm anyone else; he will not harm one of my kids. _"Mr. Smith, please hurry time is of the essence. I need to save Rani, her classmates, and her teacher."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sarah Jane," the Xylok replied, and not long after he had finished and showed the results to Sarah Jane.

She printed out the results, grabbed her sonic lipstick, and grabbed her purse before she walked out of the attic. She then got in her green two door car before speeding towards Park Vale Comprehensive.

* * *

The police had been notifying the parents of the children who were being held hostage by Joshua Adams. They had also notified Karen Jennings family.

Gita Chandra had been working on a flower order and was putting together a bouquet of pink roses when two police officers walked into her shop. Gita looked up from arranging the roses and observed them. One of the officers was a woman with short light brown hair and green eyes. The other officer was a man with a clean shaven bald head with brown eyes.

"I'll be right with you," Gita smiled as she finished the bouquet. "What kind of flowers are you interested in?"

"We're not here to buy flowers. Are you Gita Chandra?" the woman officer asked.

"I am," Gita replied. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Mrs. Chandra, there's trouble at your daughter's school right now," the male officer said, and as gently as he could he told her the rest.

"Oh come on you're winding me up," Gita hoped and prayed. "Now who is behind this prank? Who is paying you? Well I'll tell you right now that it's not funny. It's very dangerous to lie to a mum and tell her that her child is in danger."

"Mrs. Chandra, I wish it were some kind of joke, but it's not," the woman officer replied. "And I assure you the department is doing everything they can to get Rani, the other children, and Miss Jennings out of there in one piece."

"No, this can't be true. It can't be," Gita's eyes welled with tears.

The two police officers had done what they could to calm and comfort Gita once her tears started falling.

* * *

Luke Smith was lying down on one of the brown leather couches in his dorm lounge as he watched the telly. He no longer had to wear a school uniform ever since he started attending Oxford University the year before. So he was clad in a pair of his favorite faded blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had been lying there watching a comedy that aired each morning at that time.

Sanjay, his mate, was sitting in a brown leather chair also watching the program. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and the same skin tone as Rani. He was dressed in blue jeans as well but was wearing a black t-shirt. Both of them had been laughing at the program, and both boys groaned as well when the program was interrupted by a special news report.

Luke sat up and his eyes went wide with fear as the newscaster talked about the hostage crisis at Park Vale Comprehensive.

Some of their classmates walked in acting rowdy as they tossed a small ball around.

"Quiet!" Sanjay ordered and turned up the telly.

Their classmates went quiet knowing that Sanjay was never that serious.

Luke listened intently until the newscaster had finished and then the stationed returned to its regular scheduled programming. He then quickly pulled out his black mobile and phoned and dialed his mum first, but it went to voice mail. He phoned Clyde next and waited for his best mate in the world to answer.

"Sanjay, what's up?" a girl he and Luke knew asked as she twirled on an end of her long brown hair and gazed at him with her hazel eyes.

Sanjay sighed and told her and the other rowdies from seconds ago what was going on at Luke's old school.

"Clyde, what's going on?" Luke asked the second Clyde answered his mobile. "Please tell me that Sky, Rani, and you are okay. Please tell me that no one has been hurt."

"No one has been hurt, and so far everyone is fine," Clyde said.

"So far," Luke repeated.

Clyde sighed. "Lukey-Boy, that lousy bastard is holding Rani." He then proceeded to tell Luke the rest.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. Now does my mum know?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, Sky called her and told her. Sky also said not to worry, that your mum had it covered," Clyde revealed.

"Okay that makes me worry more," Luke said knowing his mum very well. He knew that she wasn't going to stand around and do nothing when one of her kids was in peril. Luke also knew that Sarah Jane would give her life to save one of the kids. _I can't let it come to that. I can't let anything happen to mum or Rani. _

Once he hung up with Clyde, Sanjay and the rest of their mates helped Luke pack up his yellow two door car with a few days supply of clothes, other supplies, and K-9.

"Yes you are a bad ass and I'm very confident that you'll save your mate and the rest of the hostages, but be careful and come back here in one piece or I'll kick your ass," the girl from earlier said to Luke as she hugged him.

He hugged her back and then drove away with K-9 after thanking his mates for their help. Luke hoped and prayed that he made it home before anything bad happened.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Rani's eyes darted around the class room as she tried to figure out an escape plan. _I have to find a way to get out of here and get reinforcements. I have… _ Her face clouded over as she realized the fatal error in her plan. _Even if I manage to make it out of here alive the others will still be in danger, and he might strike out at one of them in anger, _she sighed. _What would Sarah Jane do at a time like this?_

The students and teacher had all been sitting on the floor by then so Joshua could keep an eye on all of them. Joshua had been examining the room as well as he tried to figure out how he could get out of there alive without harming anyone else. He finally figured what would work best. "One of you will be coming with me until I'm able to get out of the country that is."

"Leave the children alone and take me," Karen Jennings said.

Joshua shook his head. "The police will be less likely to attempt any heroics if I take one of the kids. They're smart enough to know that any attempts to take me out will get the hostage killed."

"Take her she's the head masters daughter," the red haired boy from earlier that joked about the previous days killing said.

"Matthew," the brown haired guy from earlier who also joked about the killing chided. "Do you want me to punch you?"

"Come on, Jake, once he makes a decision we get to leave and more than likely go home for the rest of the day," Matthew pointed out.

"You are such a weak coward," another student with blonde curly hair and brown eyes snapped at Matthew. "Are you trying to get her killed? Are you still upset that she put you in your place earlier?"

"Shut up Holly," Matthew glared at her.

"Quiet, all of you," Joshua ordered and then looked at Karen. "Is he always that ruthless?"

"Maybe he's just scared due to your gun," Karen snapped and then turned to look Matthew in the eye. "Don't you ever try to offer up one of your fellow students as a sacrifice ever again. We're in this together, Matthew, you might want to remember that."

Matthew sighed and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Rani glared at him and shook her head. _Should I tell Luke and Clyde what he said? Should I tell my dad? Naah, one shouldn't get beat within an inch of their life just for having a big mouth._

"Even if you tried to take one of us hostage there's a strong probability of CO19 taking you out and saving your hostage," Karen pointed out. "The only way you're getting out of here alive is if you don't harm us, and if you surrender."

Joshua sighed. "I'll take my chances," he said as he grabbed Rani's left arm intent on taking her. He angered when he saw Karen grab on to Rani's right arm. He aimed the gun at Karen.

"You are not taking her anywhere," Karen snapped. "You are not taking any of these kids."

Joshua smirked and aimed the gun at Rani's head. "Let go or I'll kill her right now," he threatened.

Karen let go of Rani's right arm. "Please I'm begging you don't do this."

* * *

Sarah Jane had spent nearly twenty minutes walking through the silver air ducts on her hands and knees. She made her way to the English class as quickly as she could. She finally reached it and observed the scene below her through the holes of the air vent. What she saw sent chills through her spine. Joshua had been about to walk out holding Rani at gunpoint and do heaven knows what to her. _Oh I don't think so, _Sarah Jane thought as she took out her sonic lipstick and aimed it at Joshua's gun through one of the vent holes. Sarah Jane then fired at the gun disabling and destroying it.

Rani elbowed him in the gut while Jake grabbed Joshua away from her and held him down to keep him from leaving.

Sarah Jane sighed in relief as she tried to catch her breath. She finally got herself composed and began to shuffle backwards to where she had entered the air ducts. She didn't want to have to explain the sonic lipstick to the police.

Karen Jennings used her green mobile to contact the police and let them know that they had apprehended Joshua Adams.

* * *

One by one the children's parents showed up to retrieve them. Also, some of Karen's local relatives came to see about her. There had been a lot of hugging and crying that day.

Rani had been about to walk out of the classroom to find her loved ones when her dad walked in. They looked at each other for a while before they were both hugging.

Haresh sighed in relief. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"To the moon and back," Rani whispered.

"And much further than that, sweetheart," Haresh continued to hug her not wanting to let go for anything.

"Rani," Gita cried out.

"Mum, I'm okay, I'm not hurt." Rani assured her. They were hugging seconds later.

Gita shed tears of relief as she hugged her daughter. She had feared that she would never see her daughter alive again. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, mum, dad," Rani said as the events of the day finally hit her and she began crying.

Haresh hugged both of them as his own tears fell.

* * *

Sarah Jane, Sky, and Clyde were waiting outside for the Chandra's to walk out of the building. Clyde and Sky wanted to rush to Rani's side the second they discovered that the ordeal was over; however, Sarah Jane had held them back so the Chandra's could have their privacy. Sarah Jane had wanted to come through the air vents to make sure Rani was all right but she couldn't due to the sonic.

Luke hadn't of arrived in Ealing yet he was still fifteen minutes away, but he had received the phone call from his sister letting him know that Joshua Adams was on his way to jail and that the hostages were unharmed.

Sky saw them walk out first, ran to Rani, and hugged her seconds later.

Rani hugged her back. "Are you okay, kid?"

Sky laughed while hugging her. "Am I okay? You're the one that was in danger."

"Yeah but you were one of the people outside worrying," Rani pointed out.

"I'm okay now," Sky said.

Clyde hugged Rani next. He held her close and tight. "I love you, Rani Chandra," he confessed. Before she could reply he pulled back and kissed her full on the lips.

Rani began to kiss him back.

Haresh was angered and made a move to pull them apart but Gita stopped him.

"Don't you dare," Gita chided. "You let them be happy. Clyde is a good man."

Haresh sighed but listened to his wife and backed away.

"I love you, Clyde Langer." Rani confessed when they had finally come up for air.

They kissed and hugged for a bit longer. When they had finally let go of each other, Rani and Sarah Jane hugged.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane, you saved our lives today," Rani whispered about the sonic lipstick.

"You never have to thank me for that," Sarah Jane whispered back. "You're one of my kids of course I'll always be there to rescue you."

Rani hugged her closer. "And us you," she whispered.

Sarah hugged her young friend closer very thankful that her plan had worked.

School had been cancelled for the rest of the week and counselors had been made available to the students and staff to talk about the hostage crisis.

* * *

Luke dropped off K-9 at his house and also his clothes and supplies. He greeted his mum and sister in the attic and then asked. "Is Rani here?"

Sky shook her head. "She's at home right now. Gita and Haresh are having trouble letting her out of their sight."

"Understandable," Luke replied. "Just how close did we get to never seeing Rani again?"

"We came much too close," Sarah Jane answered. "He was worse than an alien."

"I'm considering beating him up," Luke commented.

"Ditto," Clyde said as he walked into the attic and he and Luke greeted each other.

"Stay away from Joshua Adams, both of you," Sarah Jane ordered. "We have someone much more important to worry about."

"Mum, Rani's fine," Sky assured her. "You saved her life today."

"Physically she's fine, but she still experienced a trauma today. Therefore, she might need us to help her through the fall out," Sarah Jane pointed out.

Luke mulled her words over and not long after he left his house and walked across the black paved road to the Chandra's yellow house. He knocked on the glass door and waited for one of the Chandra's to answer.

Rani opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Luke," she hugged him.

He hugged her back. "Hey, Rani, it's really good to see you right now."

"It's good to see you too. You won't get into trouble with your professors will you?" Rani asked about the classes he had missed that day.

Luke shook his head. "I can make up whatever I miss."

She led him inside and they sat on her living room sofa and talked for a while before he went home. He wanted to make sure she was truly okay and not just pretending to be all right for his benefit.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
